Bomb
Bomb, labeled The Speech Disorder, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity, who is also a member on Team Chickenleg. Personality Bomb is an rather interesting competitor. He has a speech disorder, causing him to stutter on many words, causing many delays and stalls. His ability to explode has either helped or delayed challenges for his team. Bomb has been known for being very eccentric, as he appears with many odd faces, making weird sounds, and doing strange things. His mouth oddly moves around sometimes during his stuttering. He also misprononces some of the words he says. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, Bomb was barely seen; his only real appearence was when Knife talks once. In A Lemony Lesson, Bomb was chosen by Balloon (due to him being "lots of exploding fun") after Pepper suggested Salt. During the competition, he and OJ were seen with Balloon as he kicked Taco into the tree. He commented that it was a bit harsh, though OJ disagreed. When OJ called to Taco to give them the lemons, Bomb explained that Taco can only speak French, along with a few other words. He was seen again when Pickle responded to Balloon when there were no lemons in the tree. His team managed to win though, declaring him safe. In The Arena Of Death, Bomb was not seen in this episode either; only when all the characters were waiting when MePhone4 was about to explain the competition. In One-Shot Wonder, Bomb, OJ and Balloon were seen talking to each other and creating an alliance after Balloon was popped by Marshmallow in the previous episode. Bomb didn't understand what an alliance was, but he agreed to join in anyway. He and OJ were seen again ordering Chinese food from Fan on a phone. He exploded towards the end of the episode when OJ tripped and the Chinese food hit him. The explosion sent Pickle flying to the other side of the gorge. In The Stacker, when Salt and Pepper were playing Frisbee and Salt tripped over, a bomb flew over and exploded on the two. It is unknown if that bomb was Bomb (the character) or just a random bomb. He apparently stacked his golfballs first, as explained in a video text. In War De Guacamole, Bomb was one of the contestants that participated in the obstacle course, along with Pickle and OJ. He jump along the platfoms over elephant feces with ease and as he was just about to hand the baton to Pickle, until he started to stutter trying to tell Pickle to take the baton, which gave the other team enough time to pass. His team ended up losing, and he was up for elimination. In Sugar Rush, Bomb voted for Balloon at elimination, along with the rest of his team. After the elimination, OJ and Bomb were seen talking about how happy they were that Ballon was gone.. But OJ soon realized that they're alliance was gone as well, and invites Pickle and Taco into it. During the challenge, OJ and Bomb worked together and found a candy tree, collecting 20 pieces of candy each They were the only ones on their team to gather some candy, because of Salt and Pepper being on diets and Pickle and Taco jumping off a cliff into elephant feces. Because of that, OJ and Bomb both got immunity, while the rest of Team Chickenleg was up for elimination. In 4Seeing The Future, OJ and Bomb had the immunity from last time, so they both recieved cookies from MePhone4S. OJ gave his cookie to Bomb, stating he could not eat it, but Bomb threw it up in the air, along with his cookie. He was seen later asking Salt why she wasn't trying, only to get a slap for a response, and exploded, sending Salt to the other side of the quicksand. He, Lightbulb and Pickle were up for elimination. In The Snowdown, along with Lightbulb and Pickle, Bomb was up for elimination. The three were sent ot the new elimination area, where MePhone4 was already waiting. 308 people voted, and 69 of which voted for Bomb, who recieved a candy cane as a prize. After Lightbulb's elimination, he and Pickle are dropped out of the elimination area, into a pile of snow. During the challenge, Bomb starts to say he wants to get a tree with OJ, when suddenly Salt confronts him and says that she is going with OJ. OJ gets inbetween Bomb and Salt, saying they should go together. He appears later interrupting Salt and OJ, suggesting they go back across the ice. The three use their tree, which turns out to be pathetic, as a sled to get back to the other side. His team ended up winning the challenge. In Double Digit Desert, Paper threw Bomb to explode and clear the cactuses. Bomb later reappeared, and when OJ asks him how he returned, Bomb started to stutter out a response very slowly, causing OJ to drop the subject. The two conquer most of the challenge together, including the electric fence and Tyler. Once at the finish line, Bomb states that he should win, but OJ says that he deserves it due to his higher intelligence. Bomb slaps him, making OJ even angrier. Soon, Bomb reaches out and pushes OJ, shattering him, crosses the finish line, and takes the win for himself. MePhone4 then states that for winning the challenge, he and Bow win a trip around the earth. Bomb invites everyone but Balloon, because "he's fat". In Aquatic Conflict, Bomb had immuntiy and recieved a bendy straw. He later greeted OJ, only for him to yell back at him about how he betrayed him last episode. Bomb was not seen the entire challenge, making it unknown if he even competed at all (perhaps he was unable to without the help of OJ). In Crappy Anniversary, Bomb was first seen rejecting the idea of getting rid of the recap. At the elimination, Bomb was voted out, most likely due to his betrayal with OJ. He was punched As he screamed and flew to idiotic island He was not seen for the rest of the episode. Eliminated . In Inanimate Smackdown, the other contestants at Idiotic Island notice that no one showed up last time, until Baseball notices Bomb falling from the sky, still screaming. Everyone else screams as he hurtles towards them, but the episode ends before the impact, leaving everyone's fate unknown. In The Great Escape, Bomb's explosion was revealed to have destroyed the Idiotic Island jail cell, resulting in everyone being freed. Bomb and the other eliminated contestants use a tree boat to escape the island, but Salt ends up getting them all caught due to her love for OJ. MePhone commands the remaining contestants to catch the eliminated contestants, and OJ retrieves Bomb as revenge for his backstabbing of their alliance. MePhone later sends all of them to a convenient Idiotic Island clone that exists for no apparent reason; the only thing different is a 2 hung on the bars. Everyone falls into the cage, and Bomb then falls in and explodes once again, merely resulting in the 2 flying away, erasing any differences between the old and new prisons. In The Tile Divide, Bomb and the other eliminated contestants watch as Bow lands in the box on Idiotic Island. In The Penultimate Poll, Bomb, along with the other eliminated contestants, have to vote on who is eliminated. Bomb votes for OJ, and when OJ asks asks Bomb if he had already given him enough pain, Bomb replies with a "No," surprisingly not stuttering. Season 2 Adam has said here that Bomb will not appear in Season 2 of Inanimate Insanity, probably due to his speech inpediment and how it can be offensive to viewers who share the same problem as Bomb. Ironically though, in Everything's A-OJ, he does stutter, but only does so because he has repeated lines. Except he technically doesn't, due to the ending scene. Trivia *'''Running gag: '''Bomb explodes when he collides with numerous objects. **His explosions have usually either helped or messed up challenges. *Bomb's speech disorder has commonly been mistaken for Tourette's syndrome, however, Bomb has not been known for shouting out random words, but rather stuttering on many words. *Bomb has been shown multiple times with a strange face, compared to the others. *Bomb is one of two contestants to be eliminated in a fake episode. **However, Bomb was still eliminated in the real version of the fake episode. *Bomb's dialogue was subtitled in the first episode he spoke in, but subtitles were abandoned in all of his later appearances for no appearent reason. *There is a character on BFDIA (who also tried to join BFDI) called Bomby, however, he has no relation to Bomb. *Bomb is often accused of being copied off of Battle for Dream Island (Again) *Bomb's fuse was moved in the character update *Bomb is the first character to be confirmed not to appear in Season 2 *Bomb is the lowest ranking male to not make it into Inanimate Insanity II. *Bomb talks in Aquatic Conflict. Gallery NB_Bomb.png Bombnewidle.png Bombidlenew.png BombCastIdle.png BombPOSE.png Bomb_2.png Bomb_3.png Bomb_4.png Bomb_5.png Bomb_6.png Bomb_7.png Bomb 8.png OJ BombMad.png|Bomb and OJ fighting who's gonna win Bomb + Knife.jpg OJ and Bomb candy.jpg OJ and Bomb.jpg Bomb with candy cane.jpg KnifeBombPyramid.png BombhelpingOJ.png BombandOJ.png Bomb.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Male Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Featured Category:OJ's alliance Category:Inanimate Insanity Alumni Category:Red